Trina Gets Robb-i-fied
by PrettyDynamicLala
Summary: Trina Vega has a huge crush on Beck Oliver. What would happen when Trina invites Beck over for a romantic evening ? It has a twist that you will never see coming.


**This is my first Victorious one shot. I hope that you like it. I am not really use to writing in the first-person point of view. Hopefully, Trina does not sound OOC.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Victorious.**

There are a lot of things that I should know, but there is even more things that I can't control. I try to make myself like someone else. There are a lot of sexy boys who are more worthy of my time. For some reason, I like boy is not just attractive. He is smoking hot. His thick black hair stays perfectly in place all day long. I want to run my hands through his hair and play with it until it's completely tangled like a ball of yarn. His big brown eyes are like pools are chocolate. I just want to dip my fingers into them and take a lick.

And his skin. His tan-colored skin is completely flawless. I have never even seen a single black head or pimple on his forehead. I imagine that his hands feels smooth against my skin. I even fantasize what it would be like to feel his biceps. His appearance isn't the only thing that drives me wild. This boy has the best personality. He is genuine, nonchalant, and trustworthy. He treats his friends with respect and he has never even raised his voice at his obnoxious girlfriend.

His girlfriend is Jade. She isn't even worth his time. She doesn't know how to treat him right at all. If I was his girlfriend, I would treat him better. I have no problem breaking those two apart. That is exactly what I intend to do. I know just have to win him over.

I am sitting in my living room waiting for him to arrive. The lights are dim and romantic music is on. I have the house all to myself and I am ready to tell Beck exactly how I feel. I even brought out a platter of cheese and crackers. When the door bell rang, I started to feel nervous. That is impossible. Right ? Trina Vega doesn't get nervous. I am a performer and this living room is my stage. It was time for Beck to be amazed.I slowly approach the front door. I turn the door knob to open the door. He looks straight at me and smiles. His white teeth glistens in the moonlight. I look down at his hands and he is holding a bouquet of white roses. White roses symbolize that he is worthy enough to be in my presence. He completely understands me.

"Hey Trina," he said.

The way he spoke my name was beautiful. He said it with such kindness and love that it made me smile. The tone of his voice always put me at ease. He spoke so calm and so sexy. I wanted to peck his lips every time he talked.

"Hey Beck," I said back. I tried to emphasized his name the same way he said mine.

He stared into my eyes for a minute before he began talking. It was like a magical connection between us.

"Where's Tori ?" he asked. "I need to tell her something."

A piece of my heart shattered. He was looking for Tori. I know why he wanted to talk to Tori, but it seemed as if I wasn't appetizing enough to him. He was a good boy and he actually had manners. He wouldn't let me know how he felt about me anyway.

"She isn't here," I said trying not to sound to exciting.

"I texted her and she told me she was."

Beck's voice almost made it impossible for me to be mad. Almost. I had stolen Tori's phone and I was the one who texted him. It made me a little mad that he really thought he was coming for Tori.

"Come in," I said as I gently pulled him into the living room.

He looked around the room and stared at me. He was obvious surprise to see how dim the lights was.

"Uh...Trina," he said as he rubbed the back of neck.

"You sit right here !" I sat as I pushed his down on to the couch.

"Okay."

I pointed to the platter of cheese and crackers.

"There's cheese !"

He stares at the platter and I can tell that he was uncomfortable. He makes me have second thoughts on my plan. I decided to keep on going anyway. I wasn't about to act all goody - goody like my sister.

"Trina, what's going on ?" he asked.

"I'm going to perform a song to you."

"Really ? That is really unnecessary."

"Yeah. The song is by the most romantic person ever. You will know the song when you here it."

I turned on the stereo and grabbed a microphone. When the music starts playing I began to sing and dance. I can tell that Beck was uneasy, but it was just his conscious making him feel this way. I know he wouldn't want to hurt Jade, but a little persuasion could easily change that.

(Verse One)

**I know you like me**

**I know you do**

**That's why whenever I come around**

**She is all over you**

**I know you want it**

**It's easy to see**

**And its in the back of your mind**

**I know you should be with me**

(Chorus)

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me ?**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?**

**Don't cha?**

**Don't cha?**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?**

**Don't cha?**

**Don't cha ?**

Beck walked over to the stereo and turned it off. He walked over to me and took the microphone out of my hand. He stared into my eyes and leaned closer to my face. My wonderful singing voice and sexy song choice had won him ever. I was about to kiss my prize.

"Trina," he whispered.

"Yes," I said.

"I just wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"You are my...I mean I...you are on Robbazzzi !"

The lights in the living room brighten as Tori and Cat ran downstairs. André and Robbie came in from the front door. The all began to cheer and shout. I stared at them in confusion.

"What the hell is going on ?" I asked.

My sister ran over to me and hugged me. Robbie ran over to me and held his arms out towards me. I pushed him back and he smiled at me.

"You have just been Robbied !" he said with a laugh.

"I don't understand !" I yelled.

"You have been on a hidden camera show," André tried to explain. "You just got chiseled !"

"Remember Robbie's hidden camera show," Tori said. "We decided to bring it back. This time we have all decided to help him. We set this entire thing up. I even let you steal my phone. This is live on the Slap."

"This was never real," Beck said as he began to point around the room. " There are hidden cameras everywhere."

"I wanted to tell you that we was tricking you, but Tori said no," Cat said innocently. She laughed a couple of times and began eating from the cheese and cracker platter.

In that moment, I felt so angry. I didn't even know what to do. I hate been played and tricked by my sister's dumb friends. I can't believe that this had happen. There was only one thing left to do. I grabbed Beck by the collar of his shirt and quickly kissed him. Before anyone could say anything, I ran over to André to do the same thing. I quickly pecked his lips.

"Trina !" Tori yelled.

André stared at me for a moment.

"That was actually the best kiss I ever gotten," he said as he placed his head on my cheek.

"André, what are you -" Beck started to say,but André quickly kiss me back.

I pulled away from André and stared at him. I pushed him away from me and I was getting ready to push everyone out the door.

"Am I going to get a kiss ?" Robbie asked.

I walked over to Robbie and tightly grabbed his hand. I lead him out of the front door.

"Everyone get out of my house !" I yelled as I pointed towards the door.

"That's unfair ," Beck said as he walked over to me. "Trina may be crazy and really unattractive, but she sure knows how to kiss.'

"True chizz," André said.

Beck placed his hand on my cheek and leaned closer to me. I stepped away from him. He wasn't about to get another after his played me.

"Now that I really think of if," Beck said. "I do wish my girlfriend was a lot like you. She doesn't even know how to kiss."

"We're still filming," Tori said. " This isn't even part of the plan. Jade is watching. Let's stop this now and go see a movie. This is getting out of control now. We need to stop this now !"

"I don't care what you do !" I yelled again as I shoved Cat and André out of my house.

"Hey!" André said. " Watch the jacket. You may have a pair of hot lips, but -"

"Get out !" I yelled as I grabbed Beck's arm.

Tori walked over to us.

"Trina, I know that you are mad and everything," she said. "But you can't push my friends out of my house."

I grabbed Tori's arm and pulled both her and Beck out of my house. I closed the door behind me and I began to think of something that I could use to smash those hidden cameras opened my front door and placed his hand on my waist. He quickly kiss my lips and I kissed him back. I pulled back and waited for him to say something.

"The best kiss ever," he said as he left out the door.

I closed my door and felt a little happy. I was able to share my musical talent on the internet and now everyone knows that I am a good kisser. The hidden cameras was still on and no one was home. I decided to put on a concert for all my adoring fans. I couldn't wait to go back to school and see how famous I would be.

**A/N: How did you like my story ? Did you expect any of that to happen ? The song that Trina sang was Don't Cha by the Pussycatdolls.**


End file.
